


Carol's Waterloo

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Carol (2015) - Freeform, F/F, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's reflections on Therese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol's Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



She had left marks on you  
naked to the eye  
lips on your collarbone  
a scrape of teeth on your thigh 

 

you’d never felt so burning  
never so alive

 

In her hands  
her nose buried in your neck  
impossibly closer to your perfume  
so she will not forget

 

a moment then  
she’s flung into your arms  
by physics of shared desire  
you were a hum

 

never wanted someone to touch you  
this much  
it was different  
Therese  
the way her name tasted in your mouth  
from some other plain 

 

the price of her salt was nothing new  
you’d never forget the tang of her dew

 

Today waiting a starched napkin on your lap  
and her eyes looking into yours  
you know 

 

you tumble into new space together  
floating  
far from flung

 

Opened your new apartment door:  
Dearest, you tell her, Therese, it’s my very own waterloo.

 

She says: Well, what a big bed.

 

You pull your scarf from your neck  
and your perfume shifts in the air

 

Tendrils of a smile weave upon her face  
you turn to your left  
she’s caught you in an embrace

 

Her eyes ask if it’s okay and your nod a few times  
there is a lump at your throat  
you try not to cry

 

She pulls you down to bed  
your face about her neck  
you ignore the rumbles of want  
as slumber catches you  
the outside world you both forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sarah  
> thank you to all who made carol  
> thank you to highsmith
> 
> thank you also to my gf for buying me the price of salt, giving me the script & taking me to see it 
> 
> come find me on tumblr at thisismybrainrain


End file.
